wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Sawyer
Thomas Sawyer is the main protagonist in ''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer''. He is portrayed by Soccer and voiced by Larry Brantley in "A Tail in Twain Parts 1 and 2". Biography He was born and grew up in St. Petersburg, Missouri, a small town on the Mississippi River. Little is known about Tom's life before The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, but it is assumed that he is an orphan, since he lives with his Aunt Polly. He is best friends with Huckleberry Finn. A Tail in Twain, Part 1 Pirates One day in the summer of 1845, Tom escapes his chore duties to seek adventure. He walks to Huckleberry Finn's home, which is actually an old, run-down shack littered with hogshead barrels. He calls out Huck to join him in playing pirates, to which Huck complies. Tom takes on the identity of "Tom Sawyer, The Black Avenger of the Spanish Main", while Huck pretends to be "Huck Finn the Red-Handed." They set sail for Jackson's Island, and camp there for a day. They stop playing pirates when they hear cannon shots being fired from a steamboat. Huck identifies the reason: they think somebody is drowning, because they did that to a man named Bill Turner when he was drowning. Tom immediately realizes that the townsfolk think Tom and Huck the ones drowning, and Tom proclaims them heroes for doing so. They arrive at the funeral, and after waiting for a few minutes, they arrive, bringing joy to everyone there. Tom quips, "there's nothing better than being alive at your own funeral." The Murder On June 17th, 1845, Huck arrives at Tom's house, thinking he's come up with a cure for his warts. They head to the graveyard and stand near the grave of Hoss Williams. Huck plans to summon the ghost of Hoss Williams at midnight to take his warts away. witness the murder of Doctor Robinson]] However, before the plan can be put into effect, 3 grave diggers - Muff Potter, Crazy Joe, and Doctor Robinson - show up to steal Hoss Williams' corpse. Tom and Huck hide behind an elm tree and witness the events. During the dig, Joe double-crosses Robinson because 5 years ago, Robinson drove Joe away when a starving Joe asked for food. A scuffle breaks out, during which Joe is knocked to the ground, and a drunken Potter brings out a switchblade and sticks it in the ground. After Potter is subdued, Joe grabs the switchblade and stabs Robinson with it, killing him in seconds. Muff regains consciousness, and Joe frames him for it. Muff becomes increasingly distraught and Joe tells him to run away. Returning back to Huck's shack, Tom and Huck swear to not tell anybody else what they have just witnessed. The Trial of Muff Potter s Trial]] Because of Crazy Joe, Muff Potter is arrested and held on trial for the murder of Doctor Robinson. Tom admits to Huck that he wants to confess to the court the truth, but Huck is fearful of the consequenses. After lunch, the defense attorney calls Tom Sawyer to the stand, surprising everyone. The bailiff asks Tom if he swears to tell the truth, and Tom agrees. The attorney asks Tom questions about the night of the murder, and a fearful Tom confesses that Crazy Joe was the real murderer, not Muff Potter. Upon hearing this, A furious Joe jumps out the window and escapes. Tom ducks underneath the witness stand, fearing for his life. A Tail in Twain, Part 2 The Search for Buried Treasure Tom suffers from haunting nightmares that Crazy Joe is coming to kill him for revenge. He then decides to play pirate again, and runs to Huck's home, and suggests that they go to a haunted house on Cardiff Hill to go searching for buried treasure. That night, they go to the haunted house. Tom shakily asks if Huck is scared. When Huck denies it, so does Tom. They head upstairs and are about to head back downstairs, but are stopped by noises downstairs. Two men enter and find some loot hidden in a fireplace brick. The leader of the men is revealed to be Crazy Joe. Joe finds a shovel and starts digging up dirt to bury the loot, but comes across a metal box. He uses an arrowhead to open the box and reveal treasures left behind by the Murrell Gang. Joe claims it as his own, but quickly wonders where the tools came from. He then wonders if the people who left the tools behind are still around, and begins climbing the staircase. The staircase breaks apart, sending Joe to the ground. Joe and his partner leave, and Tom plots to get the treasure back. Lost in the Caves in McDougal Cave]] The next day, he takes his girlfriend Becky Thatcher - the daughter of Town Judge Richter Thatcher - into McDougal's Cave. After a while, they soon find themselves lost in the cave systems. Tom later decides to go looking through the cave systems when Becky is too tired to move. He then sees a light shining off the cave walls, and walks further to investigate. It turns out that the light is coming from a lantern held by Crazy Joe, who somehow doesn't see Tom. Tom doesn't stop to wait and runs away screaming loudly. Becky begins losing hope, but Tom lets Becky tie some cat-string to Tom so that they can stay connected by the line. Tom walks down a tunnel and notices light shining down a hole and onto his face. He shouts to Becky that he can get them out of there. Reclaiming the Treasure ]] They both return home, and Judge Thatcher arrives to Tom's house to tell him that Crazy Joe had died while in the cave systems. Tom realizes that Joe's hiding spot is in the caves and the treasure is in the caves. He arrives at Huck's shack and informs him about the treasure's location. They go down to the cave to find the treasure and find a cross marked into a rock. They dig into the dirt and uncover the treasure box. On returning it to town, they become the richest people in town, and as a celebration, a party is held at Tom's house, and Thatcher puts Huck under the care of Widow Douglas. Huck Returns to his Old Life After a few weeks, Huck finds his new life unbearable, and runs back to his shack. While most of the town doesn't know where he is, Tom does, and arrives at Huck's shack. After Tom scolds Huck, Huck confesses that he thinks because he's rich now, he can't play with Tom anymore. Tom disregards this, and claims that just because he's rich, that won't stop him from playing robber. Tom makes plans to play robber that night as he and Huck walk back to town. Physical Description Tom's usual attire is a straw hat (which appears in every scene with him), a white button-down shirt, and black jeans held up by brown suspenders. * For the graveyard scene, Tom wears the same shirt, but with brown pants and suspenders. * For the trial scene, Tom wears a black button-down shirt, a brown vest, and red pants. * For the picnic scene, Tom wears a maroon vest, a white button-down shirt, and deep brown pants. * For the party scene at Tom's house, Tom wears a white-and-blue-striped shirt, a reddish-brown vest, and blue pants. Tom speaks in a Southern-style accent. Behind the Scenes In both parts of "A Tail in Twain", he is played by Wishbone, who, in turn, is portrayed by Soccer and voiced by Larry Brantley. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Mark Twain novels Category:Protagonists in Mark Twain novels